This invention relates to a switching circuit for controlling the transfer of power from an AC source to a resistive or inductive load.
Conventional switches for selectively transferring power from an AC source to a load generally connect and disconnect the power as soon as the switch is actuated into an ON or OFF condition. The load is therefore generally connected or disconnected abruptly; and the alternating nature of the power source may create extreme voltage and current surges upon switching which may have deleterious effects upon the load. Moreover, such transient surges generally cause undesirable noise and interference in the load circuitry.
Such results as surges, noise and interference are particularly undesirable when the load includes reactive elements. For example, in a power supply for digital logic circuits, such surges, noise and interference could easily destroy the logic elements.